


It Gets Better

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shook his head. “This isn’t the ‘it gets better’ talk. This is the ‘I want to make things better but I ruin everything’ talk.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Better

            Sam and Kevin were sitting in the library, Kevin translating away at the tablet and Sam researching some possible angel activity. They were so absorbed in their work that Kevin barely noticed when Sam’s foot bumped against his leg.

            “Sorry,” Sam said, pulling Kevin from his prophet-trance.

            “For what?” he asked, locking eyes with the taller man.

            “I kinda kicked your leg.”

            “Didn’t even notice,” Kevin smiled that rare, teasing smile that always made Sam’s heart beat twice as fast.

            “Well, I’m still sorry.”

            “Dude, you are way too serious,” Kevin joked, “You need to lighten up.”

            “The last time I ‘lightened up’ I ignored your messages for a year.”

            “I already forgave you for that a long time ago.”

            “I know, but I still feel guilty about it.”

            “Don’t,” Kevin said, placing a hand on one of Sam’s. “I’m fine, okay? I’m still alive, and that’s mostly because of you.”

            “You’re not the little kid you were when you found us,” Sam pointed out, “You don’t exactly need us to keep you safe.”

            “You have the king of hell locked in your dungeon and all I could do was run away from him. It doesn’t hurt for you to have my back.”

            They looked at each other in silence for a few long moments, Kevin’s hand still firmly covering Sam’s. “Kevin, listen, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea…”

            Kevin cut him off, “It’s fine,” he pulled his hand away and looked down at where he placed it on the tablet, covering the part about the hierarchy of angels. “We’ve had this talk, remember?”

            Sam shook his head. “This isn’t the ‘it gets better’ talk. This is the ‘I want to make things better but I ruin everything’ talk.”

            “I don’t…” Kevin began but was cut off.

            “Just about every person I’ve cared about has died, or left me, and you’re like family to me and Dean and I can’t risk scaring you off or even worse, putting your life in danger. You mean too much to me.”

            “Then shouldn’t you think about my happiness too?” Kevin argued, “I’m a prophet of the lord despite the fact that no one knows where that lord might be, there’s a price on my head from both Heaven and Hell, and I’ve associated with you and Dean enough that anything out there that wants a piece of you would also settle for a little slice of Kevin. I’m not going anywhere. If you can tell me honestly that you don’t feel anything for me aside from brotherly affection, then fine, I’ll drop it and try to move on, but if there’s even the slightest part of you that wants this too, please don’t deny yourself something that would make us both happy.”

            Sam stood up and walked around the table, a steely resolve evident in his eyes as he failed to break eye contact with Kevin. He knelt down next to Kevin’s chair and placed his hands on the young man’s shoulders.

            “Kevin Tran, you talk too much.” Sam’s lips pressed against Kevin’s. It took a moment before Kevin could respond, returning the kiss as his hands slid into Sam’s hair. The kiss wasn’t deep, but it held the weight of a thousand longing glances and sleepless nights wishing a certain someone was occupying the empty half of the bed.

            They broke away, resting their foreheads against each other. “I never meant to fall for you,” Kevin said.

            “Same here,” Sam admitted, “but I’m glad I did.”


End file.
